Commercial birds are generally sorted by gender after hatch. Gender sorting is typically carried out by hand by visual inspection, and can be a time-consuming, tedious, and inaccurate process. Since the failure to properly sort birds by gender can lead to problems in poultry or egg production, it would be extremely useful to have a reliable means for sorting birds by gender without the need for visual inspection of the bird.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a means for sorting birds by gender.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means for sorting birds by gender that can be carried out without the need for visual inspection of the bird.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means for sorting birds by gender that can be carried out while the birds are in ovo.